Of Apples and Thee
by koizumichii
Summary: A queen, obsessed with beauty. A princess, the fairest of all. A sorcerer, falling at the wrong time. Fairy Tale AU. Based on Grimm Brothers' and Walt Disney's Snow White.


**Of Apples and Thee**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 _Synopsis_ : A queen, obsessed with beauty. A princess, the fairest of all. A sorcerer, falling at the wrong time. Fairy Tale AU. Based on Grimm Brothers' and Walt Disney's Snow White.

 _Fandom:_ Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, Karma x Nagisa

 _Warning:_ Be ready for something dark (probably…). Oh, and character death as well as genderbend.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything except the plot changes.

* * *

In the olden times, when wishes still helped, lived a Queen whose beauty couldn't be surpassed. She had turquoise eyes like untainted crystal water, long blonde hair that could be compared to no one, and the fairest skin in all of the Kingdoms in the continent. She lived as the only royalty in her castle, which previously belonged to her late husband, surrounded by servants and commoners at her disposal.

She was Queen Irina, the very definition of a perfect ruler.

However, not known to anyone, she was haughty and obsessed with beauty. She kept a wonderful looking-glass inside her own Great Chamber and there wasn't a day she never stood in front of it and took the time to admire herself.

One day, as the early morning rays began painting the sky with vivid colors, Queen Irina asked, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of them all?"

The Queen's reflection rippled and in place of her image surfaced a face so thin and sunken. It spoke in a voice so deep as if it was echoing from the depths underneath. "Thou, my Queen, art the fairest of all."

More than satisfied of the truth, she flipped her waist-length hair and turned her back to leave. She, already dressed in her lavish chartreuse houppelande, would attend to the matters of her Kingdom.

 **...**

Years passed with Queen Irina still declared as the most beautiful in the whole continent. Suitors hadn't declined, waiting for the Goddess of Fortune to bestow luck so one of them would have the hand of the Queen. Each week, a new chest filled to grim with precious jewels and dresses came past her castle gates, and occasional luxurious furniture and furnishings would as well.

But another was rumored to come of age, growing more and more beautiful and when the time passed again, she was lovely as day and night. She was the princess of the neighboring Kingdom, whose skin was white as snow, lips as red as blood, and eyes and hair the same blue as a cloudless summer sky.

She was Princess Nagisa, fairer than Queen Irina herself.

 **...**

Enraged of what had reached her, the Queen went straight to her chamber at once and locked herself in. She stood in front her magic mirror and chanted the long forgotten spell of many, "Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak!" A sudden gale began blowing. Thunder rumbled. Lightning flashed. Queen Irina continued, not bothered the slightest, "Let me see thy face."

"What would your question be, my Queen?" It answered as it always did.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror immediately answered in the same deep voice, "Famed is thy beauty, my Queen. But hold, a lovely maiden I see. Nothing can hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is fairer than thee."

Her form trembling, Queen Irina managed to utter, "Reveal her name!"

"Lips as red as a rose, hair as blue as a cloudless sky, skin white as snow."

The Queen clutched her chest and gasped, "Princess Nagisa?"

"As you had said, my Queen."

Her turquoise eyes widened. "NO! She cannot be more beautiful than I!"

 **...**

Vanity and envy nipped largely at Queen Irina's heart, and with days turning into night, she wasn't able to find her peace. Thus, she called for a notorious sorcerer and ordered him to kill the princess of the neighboring Kingdom.

"As you say, Your Majesty," bowed him whose hair was crimson as an apple, in his hand was a staff taller than he. He looked up at her and suggested, "Should I slay her to pieces and offer you her limbs?"

Queen Irina tilted her head and smiled lopsidedly, "No, go in a disguise so complete, no one will ever suspect. Certainly, it would not be too much for you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Oh, and…" The Queen added thoughtfully, "Bring her heart to me, Sorcerer."

He smiled darkly, tipped his wizard hat, and left.

 **...**

He was the most renowned sorcerer in the land, called by many names, but was presently named as the Sorcerer. Hair colored crimson like the blood of his victims, eyes gold and tinted scarlet as if the clouds before a calamity, body covered in dark robes that could blend in the night—his real name was Karma, a befitting name if you ask him. But forget the name; he was simply Sorcerer these days. He looked at his reflection on a brass plate, an aged man whose back was permanently hunched, dressed in a black cloak.

"A perfect disguise," the Sorcerer smiled proudly. "Now then, which death shall be the most suitable for the Princess?" He searched his shelves of books and pulled out a large blue book covered in leather. "Ah, this book of magic spells. Which spell shall it be?" He flipped the pages. "One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever. The Sleeping Death, huh?" He clucked his tongue. "Perfect!"

 **...**

It was already sunrise when the notorious Sorcerer set out. Even with his spells, it took a good distance of seven hills to reach the Kingdom of the Princess. Once he reached the place and made a detour to the back of the Palace, he spotted a beautiful maiden—more fair than the wicked Queen—sitting idly on the grass. He went near her.

"Young lady…" The Sorcerer's voice croaked out hoarsely and very much like an old man's. "By chance…do you know the Princess of this Kingdom?"

"Oh, I am the Princess, good sire." The beautiful maiden replied gently. "Is there something I can do for you?" A smile glimmered on her lips while a delicate flower crown was between her dainty fingers.

The Sorcerer could not find any words to say.

"Sire?"

He snapped out of it and bowed with a smile. "Would you want something to eat, dear child?" He held out the red poisoned apple from the basket. "It looks delicious, doesn't it?"

The Princess blinked. "Yes…but I…I'm not sure if I should…accept it."

"Oh, Oh!" The Sorcerer laughed. "You can have it. Wholeheartedly given by me…"

"T-Thank you…but I don't think I…"

"Here," He placed the apple in her hands. "Just one bite will do,"

Princess Nagisa stared at the red fruit now in her hands.

"Alright, this old man will have that back."

"Eh?"

"This old man can see you do not want it." He snatched the fruit and placed it back on his basket. He bowed slightly before saying, "I'll be on my way now, Royal Highness. I thank you for your time." He appeared to walk away.

"Please wait…" Princess Nagisa stood and grasped the old man's skinny wrist. The Sorcerer felt a jolt in his veins. "I apologize for being rude, good sire."

"U-Uh no…for the Princess to go as far as apologizing for my sake…" He lowered his head. "I do not deserve such a thing."

The Princess shook her head abruptly. "No, sire—"

The Sorcerer immediately uttered, "Then, would you taste my apple?"

Princess Nagisa wholeheartedly smiled at him. "Gladly, good sire."

Karma felt something in his heart clench.

"Why don't we have a picnic? Let's eat these apples…except for one."

 _What was he saying?_

"What will we do with the last one?"

He placed a finger on his lips. "It's a wishing apple that shouldn't be eaten."

 _No! It was poisoned meant for her!_

The Princess brightly smiled at him.

 **...**

It did not take that much time for the five apples to be finished. The poisoned apple was the only one remaining.

"They tasted delicious, good sire. Thank you." Princess Nagisa clasped her hands together while softly grinning happily at him. It showed her perfect white teeth.

"Shall we eat the last one?" The Sorcerer offered.

"But you said…it wasn't meant to be eaten."

"It would be fine if we'll only eat half of it."

 _The half that doesn't have the poison._

Karma reached for the last apple and broke it into half. A small amount of juices flowed on his hand. He handed the fruit to the Princess first before licking the juices smearing his hand. After he'd finished, he glanced at her. He really could not allow himself to kill this beautiful Princess. Because how could he kill the fairest maiden of all? She deserved life itself.

"Sire?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Go on, have a bite."

Princess Nagisa nodded and held the apple to her mouth. The Sorcerer leaned forward and also took a bite the same time as the blue haired princess. Princess Nagisa jolted away from him; the apple falling freely to the dirt. She was blushing madly.

Karma couldn't help laughing at her expression.

"But you—you are—" Her voice was muffled by her hands hiding her lips.

"A sorcerer," said Karma, moving his hand just slightly and undoing his disguise. He did a mock bow. "At your service, Your Highness."

Blue eyes widened like saucers. "R-Red hair… _That_ sorcerer?"

He tipped his ever existing hat. "As you guessed, Princess."

She scrambled off the grass and stood up frantically. "I—I must go."

"Wait," Karma said, grasping her index finger. "There's no need to be scared. I'm not here to capture you. I…" He trailed off. He couldn't just say he was in an errand to kill her but then changed his mind. No. That would _really_ scare her off. "Would I do if I…if I become your Prince…?"

The Princess' mouth opened and closed like a fish.

He removed his touch and placed the same hand on his nape. "That is…"

 _Heavens, what is he doing!? Saying embarrassing things…_

But then Princess Nagisa giggled. "The rumored villain…trying to court a princess such as me?" She giggled again.

The Sorcerer turned red on the cheeks.

She sat on the grass gracefully and looked at him closely, albeit shyly too. "I wouldn't mind, Sorcerer sire. But can I know this gentleman's name first?"

"Karma…" He reached for the princess' hand and kept it in a gentle hold. "…that is this gentleman's name, Your Highness."

It unexpectedly felt good when someone asked for your name. He was always referred with nicknames the public came up with.

"Then, Your Sorcery, I am Princess Nagisa of the Kingdom of Kunugigaoka." She formally introduced herself as she added the other hand that was yet to feel Karma's touch.

 **...**

Queen Irina stood in front of her looking-glass, holding a small box decorated with a single enormous heart the color of dried blood.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who now in this land is the fairest of them all?"

To this, the mirror answered, "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the Royal Palace dwells the fairest one of all."

The Queen breathed, "The Princess lies dead in their garden. The Sorcerer has brought me proof. Behold, her heart." She opened the casket and revealed the organ still covered in blood.

"The fairest in the land still lives." The mirror disagreed. "The heart of a pig thou hold in thee hand, my Queen."

Queen Irina gasped loudly, enraged. "The heart of a pig!" Her voice thundered in the whole castle. "Blundering fool! How dare he tricked the fairest Queen of all!?" She shouted so loud and threw the box against the wall. It shattered to pieces. She fisted the skirt of her dress so tightly—the cloth was starting to rip. She said in a deadly calm voice, "Then, I will go myself."

"She visits the forest nearby daily, meeting up with someone forbidden."

The Queen raised her head sharply. "The Sorcerer! He became fond of that Princess!" She gritted her teeth. "I will personally see their demise!" She hurriedly went out of her Chamber and set off to her lair underneath the castle.

 **...**

"Now, a formula to transform my appearance into that of a youth. Change my Queen raiment to a villein's dress. A drop of blood to make me young." Queen Irina uncorked a vial and poured the contents into a glass. "To shroud my clothes, the dark of night." She added an ampoule of ink. "To juvenile my voice, a lass' glee." A drop of an orange liquid that filled the air with soft laughter. "To color my hair, the sap of a millennium tree." Also a drop of a muddy fluid.

The Queen held the finished mixture overhead and chanted, "A blast of wind, to fan my hate." A gust blew her clothes. "A thunder bolt, to mix it well." Lightning flashed, and the glass bubbled. "Now, begin thy magic spell."

Queen Irina drank it in one go.

The castle walls were the only witness of her transformation.

 **...**

Princess Nagisa lifted the skirt of her dress and descended the palace stairs in a hurry. She must not be discovered escaping. If she was, definitely, she would not be allowed to set foot outside ever again. Being a Royalty meant being chained with infinite restrictions—marrying the man of your choice, for instance.

She presented Karma as her husband-to-be…but both the King and Queen disapproved with snarl on their faces. The Sorcerer's reputation was the main problem. How could a Royalty like her be handed to a notorious wizard like him! That would be outrageous!

 _A princess must be married to a prince! That is final!_

And thus, the Princess always left the castle in secret and had a rendezvous with the Sorcerer. Their love was forbidden, but even so, it didn't mean they would stop seeing each other.

 **...**

"A good day to you, gentleman," greeted a lovely maiden with long green hair tumbling down in waves behind her back. She was dressed in a plain brown tunic fastened by a simple deep green girdle on the waist. A smile decorated her lips.

The Sorcerer was sitting on a root of a tree and paid her no mind.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She twirled once and stood before the red haired man, leaning forward with hands on her back.

"That is no matter to you," the Sorcerer finally said, standing up and passing her.

The young lady lifted her chin up and glared for a second before she heard the sound of hurried footsteps. A wicked smile darkened her face. In a moment, she was again in front of the Sorcerer, seizing his neck and pulling him close.

In time, Princess Nagisa emerged from the trees—and saw the man she loved the most with a woman, lips locked. She took a step backward, shaken and weak all of a sudden. Air was quickly escaping her lungs, leaving her gasping and tearful.

Karma's eyes widened, realized the situation, and pushed the girl harshly away from him.

"Nagisa, this is not—"

The Princess almost stumbled and her back hit the tree. Her lips were trembling as tears began falling to her porcelain cheeks.

The Sorcerer's heart ached at the sight of her. He had hurt his beloved Princess…he felt weak.

 _Weak…?_

Karma fell to his hands and knees, gradually feeling he was drained to the core. Veins the color of purple started surfacing on his skin and he was gasping for breath. "You…" He said between gasps, looking at the girl with blurring vision. "What did…"

"You let your guard down, Sorcerer!" The green haired maiden cackled. "I came myself to fulfill what should have been done long ago!"

At this, Karma's eyes widened for the second time. "Queen Irina…? Impossible…"

"The fairest one of all!" She laughed wickedly. "You tricked me, you blundering fool! That is why I prepared a befitting death for you—a poison that would make you fall slowly to the hands of death as you watch your beloved breathe her last!"

"That kiss was poison…" His breathing was uneven. "I won't let you—"

"Too late!" A harsh wind blew as the Queen in disguise went near the Princess, holding the maiden on the shoulders, digging her nails to make her cry out in pain. "You did not do wrong, Your Highness," assured she. "Merely surpassing my beauty, that is." She removed the gloves on her right arm. "Time for your Eternal Sleep, Your Highness." She retracted her hand and used it to pierce the Princess' stomach until it went past her back.

Princess Nagisa gasped in silent pain, blood sputtered out of her mouth.

The Queen withdrew her hand. The Princess fell to the ground, a hand by the hole on her midriff.

"The fairest of this Land is I!" She laughed maliciously…before a pained gasp also escaped her throat. "W-What…?" She looked behind her.

"You are going with us…" The Sorcerer uttered despite his irregular breathing. He buried his staff on the Queen's stomach deeper. "…Your Majesty" His left eye became difficult to open, but nevertheless, he smirked.

The Queen pushed him away, to which the Sorcerer groaned loudly in pain. "Never!" She staggered, pulled the staff out, and muttered her spell, vanishing in front of their eyes.

"K-Karma…" wheezed the Princess.

Wobbling, the Sorcerer reached his beloved and linked their fingers together. "I am…by your side…My Princess."

Princess Nagisa smiled with difficulty. "I know…Will we be together…at last…?" Her breathes were becoming deep.

Karma nodded and kissed their intertwined hands. "For eternity…Your Highness." His heart throbbed.

Nagisa smiled with her eyes closed, tears escaping the eyelids. "Yes…Your Sorcery."

Their hearts stopped, with Karma's bursting inside of him after.

 **...**

Inside her Great Chamber, Queen Irina—stripped off of her disguise—leaned on her bed post for support. She chanted, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of them all?"

The same sunken face emerged out of the Queen's reflection. It answered, "My Queen, in this land, thou art fairest of all."

Queen Irina's envious heart had finally rest, so far as an envious heart could have peace.

"However, thou art dying my Queen, and you die thee as the fairest of them all."

The Queen tenderly laid herself on the bed only for her. "I art the fairest of all." She repeated with a mirthful smile on her lips. The smile remained until the last breath left her.

 **...**

In the olden times, when wishes still helped, was a forest where a romance happened to meet its ill-fated end. In the olden times, when wishes still helped, was a Queen who died of beauty. Blood stained the forest floor as well as the silk featherbed.

They were all colored crimson, and red, redder, this tale had ended.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to be clear, the Queen kissed the Sorcerer with the poison on her lips. The poison meant slow death, in other words, the heart will eventually stop and would burst. In the Princess' case, the Queen's hand was dipped with poison and when she pierced it in the princess' insides, the poison immediately diffused, resulting to a minutes' death.

I do not have anything against Bitch-sensei or Kayano. Irina just fits perfectly as the Queen and badass Kayano as the younger version aka disguise. Super late for Nagisa's birthday but…HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CINNAMON ROLL! Though…with this fic… *nervous laugh* I apologize if they are all out of character.


End file.
